


三十題之六 - END (1) - 28

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: 第二十八篇補檔原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_1204d72d





	三十題之六 - END (1) - 28

**Author's Note:**

> 第二十八篇補檔  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_1204d72d

 

 

 

28\. 種族差

 

 

 

        妳一開始覺得Root像討厭的貓。

 

        灰色的、漂亮的、毛皮蓬鬆的那種。

 

        沒錯，她擁有一切可惡的貓咪特質──超級自以為是的優雅和高傲，對沒興趣的事全部嗤之以鼻，總是超級不受控制地說走就走，從來不聽也不想聽懂人話，好像對群居社會過敏一樣熱愛獨來獨往，老是覺得自己有九條命就一股腦地往死裡鑽，心血來潮或感覺寒冷的時候才窩到人類身邊磨蹭，如果人類不想理她就用盡全力在人家眼前晃來晃去，再甜膩膩、可憐兮兮地喵幾聲博取存在感，但當人類對她上了心，她又呵呵笑著跳開了。

 

        ……呵呵。

 

        雖然不想承認，但妳就是那個白癡人類，她就是那隻煩死人的貓。

 

        不過、唔……時間久了，妳倒覺得她有點像狗狗。

 

        對認定的人事物忠心耿耿，即使話多得很卻從來不問也不懷疑，總是傻呼呼的，一副調皮著嘻嘻哈哈的快活樣，可實際上老是謹慎跟在喜歡的人類身邊擔心東擔心西，一看到威脅就保護欲過剩地齜牙咧嘴，還有一種強大得莫名其妙的變態執著，好像無論人家去哪了都會嗅著氣味跟到底……是啊，她以前拚死拚活地追著妳去過多少地方都數不清了。

 

        電視還在播著無聊至極的晚間新聞，而喝過半打啤酒的妳窩在沙發上昏昏欲睡，轉頭悄悄看著那頭剪短了的金色直髮，看那些末端乖巧地蜷在Root的肩上，有點不習慣，可妳覺得這樣的她也很美，還想著過去總是一頭棕色捲髮的Root染頭髮染得有多勤勞，讓妳幾乎都不記得她的原生髮色了。

 

        不過怎樣都好。只是本來就很高了的Root現在像黃金獵犬一樣。

 

        ……好可愛。

 

        心裡有哪個角落癢癢的，妳這麼想著，默默朝她湊得更近了些。妳本來就喜歡狗狗，所以現在這樣很好，雖然貓咪也很好，但還是狗狗好──即使她黃澄澄得更像歸屬犬科底下的狡猾狐狸──開心時笑起來多可愛。可愛死了。妳簡直想在她脖子上套個項圈帶她出去散步，向全世界炫耀自己與她相互擁有的事。

 

        Root、噢……Samantha Groves……Root。

 

        即使難以啟齒，但妳好喜歡她，只想把她抱得緊緊的，一點都不想失去她。

 

        值得慶幸的是，現在她乖乖待在妳身邊了。

 

        ──妳有一隻最喜歡妳的大狗狗，還能要求什麼呢？

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        妳一開始覺得Shaw像世上最笨的狗。

 

        只要用正確方法給出很多正確食物就能討到她的歡心──她認定自己沒有半點感情，也不理解群體生活，只懂得生氣、生氣和生氣，但真到生死關頭時最擔心所有人的反倒是她，平常也幾乎都順從地照著指令走，忠心耿耿得讓妳覺得超蠢，即使假裝不苟言笑、誰都不在意，可厚厚毛皮下的溫度根本騙不了人，保護欲過剩的她溫暖得要命，一發現妳不見就東問問西問問的，問不到還乾脆自己找，死咬著人不放，簡直是沒有飼主就不能活的笨蛋生物。

 

        然而妳是世上最想成為她的飼主的人，雖然她總對這結果露出一張嫌棄的臉──算算認識以來她對妳翻過多少白眼，氣勢洶洶地對妳展現兩排整齊潔白的牙齒幾次，妳總忍不住擔心她的眼球和顏面神經健康。

 

        但這些都沒什麼……啊，對了，心情好就會猛搖那條不存在的尾巴這點也很像狗狗。

 

        ……不過，時間一久，妳倒覺得她像隻貓。

 

        怎麼說呢，佔有慾和領地意識強得可怕，心思難以捉摸，開心時能夠容忍一切自己原本討厭的，不開心就張牙舞爪或避妳避得很遠，如果被激怒了全身的毛都會炸開，不善溝通，可一旦發現妳永遠隱藏得很好的難過時又會彆扭地湊上來，偶爾喵幾聲表示她還是在乎。三不五時幫妳除去阻礙好像那是屬於她的阻礙，呼喚她時不見得會回頭，但重要時刻卻總是都在，甚至有一點點黏人，當她真的認定了什麼……妳猜那就是妳。

 

        這可能比較像豹，但豹也是貓科動物嘛。

 

        電視還在播著無聊至極的晚間新聞，而只喝了兩支啤酒的妳窩在沙發上保持安靜，轉頭悄悄望著在日常生活中就會隨意披散的長長黑髮，看因為先前繁重忙碌而瘦削的側臉，想她到底多久沒好好坐下來吃過大餐，這對一隻總要吃下半頭鹿的生物來說未免太過苛刻。

 

        ……牛排！對，Shaw最喜歡牛排了，妳當然知道，要有點嚼勁但別有太多筋的那種柔嫩──妳想到，所以想為她煎一塊牛排。畢竟妳馴養的可不是一隻罐頭就能滿足的貓，是豹啊，是喜歡運動和獵殺的兇猛種族，毛皮黑亮的大食量生物。

 

        但她在妳就要起身時靠過來，安安靜靜地倚在臂邊，如同一隻難得想要抱抱的貓。

 

        Shaw、噢……Shaw、Sameen Shaw……

 

        「親愛的，想不想吃消夜？我買了幾塊好吃的牛排哦。」

 

        妳真的好喜歡她，所以就這麼說了出口。

 

        而她略顯恍惚的眼過了陣子才對上妳的，燈光全熄的客廳中只有電視螢光不斷亮著，但她的雙眸像無邊黑夜裡燦燦閃爍的一河星光，定定地全指向妳。

 

        「我想要妳。」

 

        過了好陣子，她突然搖搖頭輕聲說道。妳略為錯愕地眨眨眼，想自己真的養了隻胃裡有黑洞的貓科動物，不過這個結果相當討人喜歡，畢竟搬進這棟房子以後妳們的相處方式近乎相敬如賓，是時候做些什麼了。

 

        再說……

 

        為她，妳是很樂意自我奉獻的。

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

        掙扎未果。

 

        妳在她的強勁攻勢下喘不過氣。

 

        「我曾經想……一直待在那裡。」無可自制地讓臀部自柔軟靠墊抬起，妳從齒縫間擠出幾個字彙。她看來離妳有些遙遠，而在漾著水光的雙唇之上，是瀰漫深沉欲望的雙眼疑惑地俯視著妳，大概不解妳為何在此時開口。「我想一直在那裡，直到妳醒來。」

 

        妳認為自己必須坦白。在搬進這棟房子的數日靜默之後。

 

        酒精與愧疚交相催促著，竟讓妳認為這是最好時機。

 

        「……但妳不在。」帶著笑意的眼角瞇起一些歲月痕跡，剝去妳身上剩餘衣料的她漾出柔軟笑意，語氣不似指責，只有些許輕描淡寫的寂寞。「不過，現在妳和我都在這裡，所以那已經不……」

 

        這種說法……彷彿她不敢對妳的行事多所置喙，即使妳真的應該是她醒來時第一個看見的人，因為妳還活著，但是……現在她甚至在安慰妳。就像她一貫的行事作風，她不要妳感覺愧疚也不做出任何會讓妳不舒服的事。

 

        但妳應該要在那裡。

 

        「我害怕。」

 

        憑藉衝動，妳打斷她，而她的手指在妳被扯至膝際的底褲旁停住了，目光從妳的雙眼上移開，接著回來，瞇成一條冀望答案的線。她大概不明白妳在害怕什麼，又或者不明白妳為什麼懂得害怕了，畢竟那對過往的妳而言全是空談。

 

        可妳……終於滅去所有不必要的自尊心，再也不要拐彎抹角，就只直接地告訴她，妳早已明瞭「害怕」背後代表的意義，更深刻感受過。

 

        因為她。

 

        「我……害怕妳再也不會醒來了，經常……一直這樣想著。」胸腔裡頭鼓動著的不只心臟，還有爭先恐後湧上、唯怕被遺落了的稀薄情感，妳以為自己將訴說得似倒塌骨牌般無序零落，但不，妳已不如以往。「只是有天、我突然想到，如果妳醒來了，但這世界卻仍不安全，那很……不好，更糟的是，我用這當藉口逃避。」

 

        事實如此，妳在病房中猛然醒覺的那日，意識到自己該聽從那台重生機器的指令，去扶植那些分散各州的全新隊伍，同時在遍布全球的各式任務地點中抹去任何關於Decima殘黨的蹤跡，他們無論位階高低全都只能死於槍口之下，只因為若她還能醒來，妳不想讓她待在一個還要捨盡一切甚至搏命的世界。

 

        而另一面的事實，妳動身當下尚未發覺，但終究理解自己只是在逃避那個發生機率隨時日漸長的可能性──如果直到最終她都無法醒來，什麼都沒留下就再次死去，妳知道自己無法承受。

 

        「我會醒來，也會去解決一切，親愛的。」

 

        但她連片刻錯愕都沒有，彷若早有準備般全然忽視妳的坦承，只勒出一抹狡猾笑容，接著徹底扯去毫無防備作用的底褲。妳知道這有一半是她的溫柔，畢竟避開便會讓妳無從繼續，不再就此感到愧疚，妳卻搖頭拒絕接受一切。

 

        包括她無所畏懼的驕傲。

 

        妳覺得她應該要害怕。

 

        「這就是我害怕的。」

 

        是的，這便是妳從她身上學會的深切恐懼──若那樣強大的敵對勢力依舊存在，不懂教訓的她醒來後將如同以往，衝動魯莽地只想著如何消滅對方，即使賠上自己的命亦在所不惜──但妳不要這樣，妳拒絕接受這種結果，只想要她待在自己身邊，好好活著。

 

        所以妳要搶在這之前毀滅所有可能性，無論她是否能夠再次與妳並肩。

 

        「妳不能阻止我……Shaw。」她頓了好一陣子，在明暗之間閃爍著游移不定的目光終究移到妳看不見的地方，同時她俯下身，含擠吮弄著妳胸前最為敏感的區塊。「我只想要……想要妳能夠安全。」

 

        ──安全第一，妳記得她這麼說過幾次，唇邊都漾著甜蜜狡猾的笑。

 

        而妳，曾幾何時成了她的第一。

 

        真是卑鄙。不禁拱起腰的妳這麼想，「妳不只會是這麼想，妳還會做……老天、妳難道就不能理解……」然後妳猜那些關於情感的論點千真萬確，因為過去任何人如此操弄著妳時都未曾讓興奮達到這種頂點，說起來，她甚至沒真的做什麼，但妳現在連話都說不好：「所以……我得確保妳再也不會這麼做……」

 

        「妳把我想得太脆弱了。」

 

        她輕笑著讓指尖撫上妳下身最脆弱的那處，接著使勁蹂躪，妳為此獻出歡快呻吟，想抓住她的髮使其在自己手指纏繞繾綣，但都溜過去了，妳才想起她的髮絲如今已不是過去那樣，只得扣住她的肩頭，在瀰漫著淺金與棕的視覺中低聲呼喚。

 

        「妳不能怪我，因為……妳讓我、太擔心了。」分不清那份酸楚來自腦袋抑或下身感觸向上直遞，意外地感到一絲宛若委屈的情感，妳咬著唇，想看她的表情卻看不清。「我只能這麼做，但……妳醒來以後、我卻不能及時回來……」

 

        妳含著一句抱歉，而她抵著妳的額：「那時妳在哪裡？」

 

        「……澳洲。」

 

        即使核心都炸毀了，但Samaritan在全球佈下的伺服器機群數量之廣超乎想像，幾乎每塊大陸都有它的蹤跡，妳別無選擇，只能在每塊大陸之間輾轉旅行，在每座廠房置下總量龐大得能毀掉整片美洲的炸彈，以求那些可能存有片段代碼的機器再無復生之日。

 

        妳是多麼害怕──害怕若一切尚未解決，好不容易醒來的她又會走了──妳真的害怕，怕得接到她甦醒的消息也不敢回去，即使只見一面也好，妳就是不敢，僅在每個夜晚不斷說服自己這一切都是為了尚未迎接的將來，只要一切結束，妳就能回到唯一的安全之地。

 

        從離開那間房起妳便經常想起她，但不敢用任何形式告訴她，她是多麼鍥而不捨地在妳的腦內糾纏盤旋，無有休止。

 

        直至此刻。

 

        她輕聲嘆息，「妳真是……太喜歡我了。」逸入妳耳際的平淡話語與下身感觸生硬成了對比，她的指腹在妳下身來回摩擦揉捏，斷去妳的呼吸讓已至頂端的快感溫存著卻不到底，沒想給妳一條活路。「就沒想過我醒來時最想看到的是妳嗎？」

 

        妳沉默了。但妳確實想過。在那間除去儀器聲響外只有自己呼吸聲的病房裡。

 

        「……我害怕。」

 

        咬著唇，壓下從心底傳來的痛楚，妳再次說，希望她能懂得這是什麼意思。

 

        希望她能懂得，能夠想像，那個為她死過太多次而腦袋被虛幻破壞得太過徹底、只因她在身邊才逐漸回到現實不再質疑的妳，是如何徬徨度過那段失去她的時間，又為何曾經願意待在一間小小房裡近乎寸步不離，妳真的希望她能明白，因為她必須理解。

 

        並不應答，她在妳的隱蔽呻吟裡逸出輕哼，晃蕩著的悲傷眼神自猶疑轉為確定，她直視妳卻默不作聲，只是不斷帶給妳痛楚與快感，在兩者交相作用之下，她猛然侵進妳的體內，使妳的緊窄膣壁感受那絲沉晦中的憤怒，幾根手指勾著摩擦著探出足以讓妳哀號的節奏，而妳確實為此瘋狂，甚至忍耐著只想要它們待得更久一些。

 

        好像唯有此時妳才真正確認了她的存在。

 

        不是死的，是活的，熱切地在妳的身軀上劇烈運行。

 

        「……別怕，Sameen，我……在這裡。」

 

        ──我醒來了，還活著，我在這裡，不會離開。

 

        無法以任何理智與本能抗衡的炙熱潮水中，已經難以控制神經感觸的妳終究讓愉悅悲鳴自乾澀喉頭逸脫而出，因為妳聽見她這麼說，彷若承諾。

 

        於是妳相信了，深深地，在酸澀卑微的順從裡軟下身軀，不再有半點堅持，任由她的唇舌與四肢操縱著帶來一次又一次的高亢激昂，在忍耐與終究被破除的軟弱底下，幾乎喘不過氣的妳望著她、她望著妳，這一瞬間妳想，妳們都誠摯地中了毒。

 

        染上一種無解疾病，於是死心塌地得寧可失去自由，自願擁抱以對方為名的枷鎖。

 

        「Root、我──」

 

        也許她想解開，妳不知道，但妳不想。

 

        所以這次、唯一一次，即使妳已疲軟脫力也掙扎著用四肢緊緊困住了她，讓唇與唇膠著不住相拭，試圖吻進她的心底，讓她知道自己就算想要去死，也得記著身後還有人心甘情願地被綁著帶著，所以她得多想一點，再多想一點。

 

        她總得明白自己對妳而言如何獨一無二。

 

        「別走、Root……再也別這麼做。」

 

        ──我需要妳好好活著、我需要妳。

 

        妳迫切祈求著，當她的汗水落進自己溢滿恐懼的眼裡。

 

        「……我答應妳。」

 

        可能過了大半輩子，幾個世紀，又或者只是幾秒鐘，但將妳凝視的她沉滯許久，終究輕聲應答，沙啞著，用同於以往的軟膩聲線一次次喚著妳的名字，直到妳在她之下承受了沒能去算的連綿高潮，她仍在親吻中溫柔呼喚，也怕失去妳一般，不再多說其它話語，如同世上唯一的語言就是妳的名字。

 

        然後她說，Sameen，我不走了。

 

        妳為此安心。

 

        她喃唸著，Sameen，在妳泛滿熾熱的眼眶前說，我會為妳留下。

 

        成了妳唯一能夠感觸的情真意切。

 

        ──因為我、愛妳──如同這句話首次出口一般的她縮著鼻尖、磨著牙，笨拙地扭起嘴角，小心吻去所有稀微光線下的柔軟閃爍。我會留下，只要妳不再害怕。在妳面前吐著過於溫暖的氣，她在確切光亮之中磕磕絆絆地一再訴說，直到嘴被摀住。

 

        而妳死命抽回那點酸楚，想起太久以前她在無能自控時說出的同樣話語，知道她懂了、真的願意為妳留下了，就揚起笑容。

 

        再不在乎自身看來如何脆弱，妳回應她，感覺曾經觸手可及的天際線再次高揚遠去，而過去所有破碎崩落的都在重組。吻著她、吻著那份承諾，明白自己正身處曾以為遙不可及的想像之中，便真正安下了心。

 

        妳知道自己與她終於走到了一處風平浪靜。

 

        那是……天啟末世之後的重新開始。

 

        ──是以她為名的未來。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
